monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kargomakus
Appearance It is similar to a trilobite. Kargomakus has a very thick, dark green carapace that protects it from attacks of bigger monsters. It has some spikes on its carapace. Kargomakus possesses a big, reddish fork on the front of its shell. Two spikes grow along its flanks. The Carapaceon has two lime tail-like excrescences that contain two poison bladders. With the two stings on the end of these tails it can inject its toxin. The poison bladders are visible from the outside by the purple coloration of the area. Its soft underside is lime and vulnurable. The claws are a dangerous weapon but it is normally very peaceful unless it is provoked. Size Average: 890,12 cm Biggest size measured: 1212,55 cm Habitat Kargomakus inhabits oceans and seas where it inhabits benthic zones from the coast up to 1,500m depth. It also rarely appears on land with the purpose of laying eggs in the sand but also other reasons. Exemplary areas with Kargomakus populations are the Deserted Island, the Kelpwald and the Frantic Bay. Notes *The weakness is thunder then ice. *In Rage Mode its carapace gets orange patterns. *When exhausted it will leave the water to reach a safe place for regeneration. *Kargomakus mostly stays at the bottom in the water, but can also swim and charges often when it does. *It's visible at the color or the bladder how potent the toxin is. The more intense a poison bladder the stronger the poison. *The great fork is meant to sift through the sediment in search for food. The male uses it to impress a female and fight an opponent male for a mating partner. **The male's fork is bigger than the female's and has small spikes. That's how the genders can be differentiated. *Kargomakus are omnivorous and feed of everything they find but their favored food are Macories. *They are quite social although they never stay long with others. *In mating season Kargomakus hunt fishes in packs. Females lay their eggs in these alive fishes with a retractable ovipositor which has a spike on the end to ram it into the fish. Big fishes are preferred. **The Karmac larvae that hatch from these eggs feed some weeks from their host until they reach a certain size. After that they start their life in the benthic zones. *They are prey to many different predators though most are not able to turn them around when on the sediment. *It's quite remarkable that older individuals live deeper in the ocean so it gets assumed much bigger and older Kargomakus live deeper in the oceans. *The filet of this monster is a delicacy around the oceans and seas it lives in. *Breakable parts are the spikes along the body, the tails (each) and the carapace. Attacks #Charge attack #Spin attack (target can be hit by the spikes that grow along its body) #Sting (poison) #Fork swipe #Throw up sediment with the fork #Body check #Water beam (only enraged) Materials Kargomakus Shell (when broken), Kargomakus Armor (only when carapace broken) Kargomakus Spike (only when broken), Kargomakus Sting (when broken), Kargomakus Mandibles, Kargomakus Leg, Kargomakus Filet Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon